Restroom desperation
by wickfur
Summary: Random thought, Shinichi as Conan, usually use the excuse that he needs to use the toilet to sneak away from Ran at a case. What if they are at a KID heist and Conan 'went to the toilet' 10 minutes ago.


**Summary**

Random thought, Shinichi as Conan, usually use the excuse that he needs to use the toilet to sneak away from Ran at a case. What if they are at a KID heist and Conan 'went to the toilet' 10 minutes ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective conan or Magic Kaito.

 _After the heist_

"Ran-neechan, I need to go to the toilet" Conan stated Childishly. Ran frowned down at him "But you just went 10 minutes ago, you can't need to go again already" she said in a half scolding tone. "But I need to pee!" he whined, rubbing his knees together for extra effort and credibility, Shinichi actually needed to go for real this time, for once.

"Conan-kun, Stop being difficult, we will miss the bus, come on" she said a little irritated. In the end, despite Shinichi's best efforts, he got dragged along for the 15 min walk to the bus stop and of course the bus was late, just his luck.

He calculated the time it would take to get back to the heist location and back, It would be too tight on time to make it back so he thought about how much time would pass before he got home.

It would take at least 50 minutes to get back to the Beika area, then another 7 minutes from the bus stop to the agency steps, then factoring in that the bus was late by 30 minutes that means he would have to hold it for at least 1 hour and 27 minutes. Now, that wouldn't have been too much of a problem when he was his teen self, but with a seven year old body…. It would be torture.

30 minutes later the bus finally arrived at the curb and they got on. Conan went and sat down in the seat beside Ran, closest to the walkway, so he could run later. He felt the pressure, but it wasn't too bad yet. There were still 45 minutes left thought. Guess he would just have to hold on then, hopefully he could make it without wetting himself.

Kami!, If that happens, the little pride he had left would disappear in a snap, no question about it.

That would be mortifying, the Tantei-dan would just laugh and tease him about it. Haibara, the little devilspawn, would blackmail him with it forever.

After 10 more minutes, it was really pressing, he started squirming uncomfortably "Ran-neechan please!" he started whining, screw his pride, he would rather keep his dignity "I really have to go!" Ran glanced at him "but you went not that long ago" she frowned thoughtfully. He pouted "I really need to go…" he trailed off with a pout. A thought struck him "Can't we get off at the next stop or so and then get on a new bus afterwards?" he suggested hopefully. Ran looked at him and frowned, after a second she sighed "Sorry Conan-kun, this was the last bus in this area, you will have to hold it" she said sympathetically.

Okay, that didn't work. Let's see, there are still 42 minutes left till they were home at the agency. Damn it, he wouldn't make it, it was starting to hurt at this point, maybe his dignity and pride could hold on with their teeth just this once even as he wets himself.

Nope. On second thought, he would rather die with his dignity and pride intact thank you!

The bus slowly started to stop at a station, suddenly someone picked up the detective, he squeaked as he got into someone's arms, "C-Conan-kun" said a startled Ran. Some people looked up because of the commotion.

Conan snapping out of his daze looked up as something brushed his cheek, it was a familiar charm that was attached to an equally as familiar monocle, his eyes went wide. Ran surprised said "K-KID!" at the same time as conan did. Pretty much everyone on the bus looked up in excited surprise at their statement.

KID stood in in the middle of the walkway in his nondescript black clothing, black cap and his monocle over his eye with a grin on his face, holding a shocked Conan in his grasp. Before his kidnapper started for the doors he said in a silky tone "Mouri-san, I will steal Tantei-kun for awhile, he will be home before you know it~" he said with a wink.

The bus had now stopped, the magician snapped his fingers and seemingly made the bus doors open "see you Mouri-san!" KID was out the doors before Ran could react, she sprinted to the doors just as they closed "open them up!" she demanded angrily. "T-the doors won't open" The bus driver stammered a bit panicked and pressed the button repeatedly. "KID must have done something to the mechanism" he stated.

Ran pushed a last time at the doors irritated, then let out a resigned sigh as she saw her small charge and the thief disappear around a corner.

After a couple of minutes whatever was keeping the doors closed loosened and they finally opened, but the thief and her charge was by now long gone. She let out a huff and sat down at a seat, 'oh well' she thought, 'this is KID we are talking about, Conan-kun will be safe'.

Shinichi squirmed in the thief's hold and had to put a hand to his mouth as a whine almost escaped. It was hurting damn it and the thief wasn't making it any better by jolting him. "Damn it KID, stop and put me down!" he won't admit he almost pleaded "Seriously put me down, I don't have time for your games!" he said a little desperate, he was about ready to burst.

Suddenly the thief slowed down and entered a building. Conan got red in the face as he realized they were in a public restroom. The thief must have picked up on him being so desperate then, Kami, he wanted to die right there of embarrassment.

KID put him down and pushed him towards a stall with an annoying grin. Conan huffed and almost (almost) ran inside the stall, he quickly sat down and sighed quietly in relief.

When he was done he flushed and went out to wash his hands without looking at the thief. Of course the sink was too tall and there were no stools or anything to stand on, he hates his short child body. He sighed and went up on tippy toes to reach while stretching his arms. He couldn't quite reach the soap container, he was about to give up when suddenly gloved hands took hold of his waist and held him up so he could reach properly.

He flushed slightly and refused to look in the mirror at the thief. When he was done, the thief put him down and gave him some paper to dry his hands. When he had thrown the paper in the trash, there was an awkward silence between the two, until Conan relented. "Um… thanks" he said awkwardly with a blush, KID reached down and ruffled his hair "No problem Tantei-kun" he said with amusement in his voice. The detective finally looked up at the thief with a tiny blush and a grumpy face "stop doing that" he said a little annoyed and patted down his hair. The thief let out a laugh, then they stood there in companionable silence.

"So" Conan started again "should we start heading back then?" suddenly the thief's stomach rumbled and his cheeks flushed slightly, despite his poker face. "Oh..." conan said a little stupidly, blinking "Well, should we find a place to eat?, my treat, as thanks" he coughed away his embarrassment and started for the door.

A hand grabbed the back of his collar "Wait Tantei-kun, there is no need, besides you need to get back to mouri-chan" his stomach rumbled again in refusal to his statement. Conan laughed lightly "Haha, I think your stomach is disagreeing with you" he said with mirth and with an amused smile. The thief scoffed, let go of his collar and crossed his arms while looking away.

"When did you last eat anyway?" Conan asked while snickering, KID, still looking away said "well….. I had a chocolate bar before the heist" the thief then pouted _….that was new_. "Okay, when did you last eat a real meal" the not-child prompted. The thief sighed "At lunchtime" he said a bit weakly and shrugged "Didn't have time to eat anything before the heist, I'm a busy person you know" he said with a smirk, which fell off his face as his stomach, once again, grumbled at him.

Conan snickered once more "Let's just go eat, still my treat, besides I'm getting hungry just listening to you" he was out the door of the public restroom before the thief could protest. KID dumbfounded, went after the not child with a pout "Fine fine, if you insist" the thief sighed in mock resignation "you are so demanding"

They walked side by side bantering all the way to a 24 hour fast food restaurant where they sat for a few hours just talking about nothing and everything in between. Even thought people were looking at them funny for being just a small child with a shady teenage guy in the middle of the night, they ignored them in favor of talking and enjoying eachothers company. When it was time to head back, they both sighed. "Guess we will have to go back" Conan said resigned. The thief nodded and they went on their way to the Mouri resident.

As they approached the agency Conan growled out "We do not mention this incident ever again, got it" The thief just chuckled at him "My lips are sealed, oh and you should probably not use that excuse as often as you do" his grin widening "Lesson learned?" The not child just huffed.

They were now outside the stairs up to the agency and Conan hesitantly said "It was…." he scratched his cheek "fun, despite the circumstances, em… thank you" he said embarrassed. He started for the steps as he shot over his shoulder with a smirk "we should hang out more often~!" Before KID disappeared he said "I agree meitantei, see you around~!" Conan, surprised turned around, only for the thief to have disappeared in a puff of smoke. Conan smiled "Yeah, see you around thief" he said to the air as he went inside the agency.

The end

A/N: Hi… I have no Idea what this was supposed to be, really. This strange Idea just popped into my head while I was thinking of how many times Shinichi actually uses this excuse so get around.

Yeah, anyway hope you liked this strange piece of mine, more strange Ideas from me in the near future.

See ya

/Wickfur OwO


End file.
